Dulce error
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Después de pasar la noche con su mejor amiga su vida se complicará. Él se está por casar con Mai y se casara con ella pero la menor de los Son se ha vuelto una tentación para él y por más que quiera negarlo Trunks sabe que quiere que ella este de nuevo en su cama….
1. Chapter 1

Él abría sus ojos con lentitud, estiro sus brazos y al hacerlo se percato de que no estaba solo en la habitación, noto que su brazo rozo con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, se asusto, abrió los ojos como platos, se sentó con brusquedad sobre la cama, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y mantuvo baja su mirada.

— ¿Qué hice anoche?-estaba preocupado, se había acostado con una completa desconocida como tantas otras veces pero esta vez era diferente porque faltaban solo un día para que se casara con su novia de toda la vida, Mai.

Su más grande temor se estaba haciendo realidad era imposible que alguien como él fuera fiel, era imposible que cambiara.

— ¡Soy un idiota!—se auto-insulto y coloco sus manos sobre su cara, froto sus ojos.—Despierta—ordeno él a la mujer que tenía a su lado la cual le daba la espalda, la miro y vio su espalda descubierta, poso su mano sobre esta.

—Despierta—dijo nuevamente y al ver que ella no obedecía, decidió ver la cara de la mujer, al zamarrearla con suavidad ella se dio vuelta y él pudo ver como cabellos negros cubrían su rostro, le quito los cabellos del rostro y quedo atónito al ver quien era la mujer con la que paso la noche.

— ¡¿Pan?!—dijo se sobre saltado, levanto el tono de voz y gracias a eso la menor de los Son despertó al fin.

Estiro sus brazos luego bostezo y abrió los ojos con lentitud— ¿Trunks qué haces aquí?—pregunto con tranquilidad sin percatarse de que ambos estaban en la misma cama, sin ropa y cubiertos por las sabanas.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber—respondió él.

La morena se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

— ¡¿Qué paso anoche?! ¡¿Qué hicimos Trunks?!

—No lo sé pero es obvio—dijo al saber que ambos estaban desnudos.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Trunks no sabía que decir, ella además de ser la sobrina de su mejor amigo, era la hija de Gohan un gran amigo de la familia era también la nieta de Goku y para colmo ella sería su testigo en la boda entre él y Mai.

Pero la gran pregunta que invadía sus mentes era "¿Qué paso anoche?"

oOoOoO

**No quiero que este fic sea demasiado largo así que estará compuesto como por 15 capítulos (tal vez menos eso aún no lo tengo del todo claro) espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta confusa historia xD todo se irá aclararon a su debido tiempo :3**

**Espero recibir su opinión sobre esta nueva historia C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Los recuerdos venían a sus mentes; los besos, las caricias, el momento de pasión intenso.

Esos recuerdos eran demasiado explícitos.

**FLASBACK**

Sus pieles denudas se rozaban, ambos sentían la respiración del otro. El cuerpo de la morena se mecía bajo el cuerpo de Trunks provocando un vaivén rápido, desprolijo y apasionado era como un sube y baja que los envolvían y a la vez los ahogaba llenando la habitación de gemidos llenos de goce.

Sus cuerpos traspiraban y un calor enloquecedor penetraba cada poro de su piel. En ese momento no pensaban solo se dejaban llevar por el peor enemigo de un saiyajin "el instinto"

El peli-lila hundió con salvajismo su boca en el cuello de la morena; lo mordía provocando que la piel blanca se tiñera de rojo, Pan grito al sentir como él la hacía suya de una forma violenta, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda del oji-azul la cual anteriormente se encontraba acariciando.

Él le mordía los hombros sus dientes probaron cada trozo de piel que podían, la incorporo sobre la cabecera de la cama, la miro levemente y luego enterró nuevamente su boca en la garanta de la menor de los Son y la lleno de besos apasionados una y otra vez, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y solo disfrutaba, Trunks fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con los pechos de la pelinegra.

Seguía enterando en ella y a la vez se llevaba uno de los pechos de la muchacha a su boca, le acariciaba los pezones con la lengua en forma de círculos y a la misma vez tocaba el otro con sabiduría provocarle más placer a la mujer que tenía en su cama, realizo la misma acción con el otro seno, la morena gemía sin poder evitarlo ya que las caricias de él hacían que toda su piel se estremeciera.

El alcohol estaba presente en sus cuerpos esa noche y estaban cometiendo un error pero un error que les daba placer y ninguno de los dos pensaba solo se dejaban llevar, sus temperaturas habían llegado al límite, estaban en medio del éxtasis.

El peli-lila la miro, esos ojos se veían más bellos que nunca y las ganas le ganaron la volvió a besar y en medio de ese beso se tragaron un agudo gemido que indicaba que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo y en ese instante sus respiraciones se detuvieron así como sus latidos en ese momento el aire desapareció y un gran espasmo cargado de placer lleno todo sus cuerpos.

No se quitaban la mirada de encima, sus respiraciones eran alteradas, sus bocas se abrieron apenas en busca de oxigeno pero solo se topaban con la respiración del otro.

El hijo de Vegeta se adueño de los labios de la menor de los Son formando un beso intenso y desgarrador.

La piel de esa niña era adictiva para él, salió lentamente de ella y al hacerlo empezó a llenar el abdomen de la morena de besos húmedos, la morena cerró los ojos con lentitud al sentir como ese hombre abrió sus labios vaginales y acariciando su clítoris con su lengua logrando que Pan gimiera una y otra vez, era demasiado placer, era un goce enloquecedor, los latidos de la morena se aceleraron.

La morena empezó a correrse cuando el peli-lila aumento el placer introduciendo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella moviéndolos de forma lenta y placentera para la hija de Gohan, Trunks sentía como los fluidos de la morena ensuciaban su mano, llevo esa misma mano hasta su boca y probo los jugos de la adolecente, sonrió y unió sus labios con los de ella.

—Eres deliciosa. —Dijo de forma pervertida antes de besarla con pasión.

Se observaron el uno al otro y un pedido poco común salió de los labios de la Son.

—Hazme el amor otra vez…

El error ya estaba hecho, qué más daba que se repitiera una vez más.

Besos y caricias se hicieron presentes de nuevo en esa habitación, solo que esta vez de forma más intensa.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK **

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, ambos mantenían la cabeza baja y la culpa se hiso notar en la mirada de angustia de ambos.

— ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasar?—Murmuro él.

— ¡Esto no debió pasar!...Esto está mal muy mal—Bramo, Pan.

¿Y de que sirve el arrepentimiento si el error ya está hecho? De los ojos de la morena empezaron a caer lágrimas y más lágrimas que no paraban de salir, Trunks levanto la cabeza y la miro con pena, aquellos ojos azules que la noche anterior la miraban con lujuria, con demencia y locura ¡hoy la miraban con pena!

¿Acaso era el hombre más hipócrita del mundo? ¡Por supuesto que no! es solo que por lo visto ni los saiyajines son inmunes a los efectos del alcohol… ¿Pero por qué se acostó con la hija de su amigo? De todas las mujeres con la que se pudo haber revolcado ¿Por qué la tuvo que elegir a ella?

Pan no era una más, ella era como de su familia, compartían un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, ella era prohibida para él y aun así nada lo detuvo. Si hubiera estado con otra esto podría haber pasado por alto pero Trunks cruzo los limites al estar con la nieta de Goku, esto era algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Intento consolarla con un abrazo pero la peli-negra rechazo tal roce. —No me toques…

—Esto es culpa de ambos, los dos fuimos débiles, no llores.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

—Perdóname, pequeña, perdóname por haberte faltado el respeto. —La miro a la cara y bajo la mirada al notar como la adolecente poseía unas marcas rojas en el cuello, marcas que él le hiso la noche anterior aun podía escuchar los dulces gemidos de la morena y no sentía culpa ante tal recuerdo, mientras ella moría de culpa por lo sucedido, Trunks se esforzaba por recordar cada segundo de la noche anterior y con asombro descubrió que realmente no estaba arrepentido por lo hecho, había disfrutado hacerla suya.

El peli-lila observaba los pequeños y rosado labios de la morena y recordó lo bien que se movieron junto a los suyos la noche anterior, anhelaba probarlos pero Pan no paraba de llorar.

La morena cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas y aún que Pan no quisiera Trunks la abrazo, estrecho ese frágil cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos y lo acerco a su pecho, ella sentía los latidos del peli-lila.

—No te quiero perder por este error, no quiero perder tu amistad, pequeña. —Parecía sincero.

—Jamás pensé estar en esta infernal situación. —Confeso.

—No permitamos que esto termine con nuestra amistad…Podemos olvidarlo.

¡Qué gran mentira dijo él! Pero lo dijo para no perderla porque en realidad se moría de ganas por repetir el error pero sabía que Pan estaba mal, sabía que ella no pensaba igual que él, sabía que Pan no querría repetir lo que paso anoche…Pero la podría convencer, la podría envolver con sus palabras para tenerla de nuevo en su cama solo había que esperar a que la menor de los Son asimilara todo, solo tenía que esperar….

Deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de la morena—"¡Cómo quisiera poseerte de nuevo!"

Cometió el error de probar lo indebido.

Y le gusto, la piel, los labios de esa adolecente, de ella le gusto todo.

Trunks quiere repetir el error.

Pero no una vez ni dos si no muchas veces más.

Tomo distancia se alejo de él y miro a su alrededor, su ropa está dispersa en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las sabanas se puso de pie aún cubriendo su cuerpo empezó a recoger su ropa, Trunks se empezó a vestir mientras la Son le daba la espalda, se coloco su pantalón el cual estaba tirado en el suelo y dejo su abdomen al descubierto, camino hasta la morena.

—Perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte la equivocación la cometimos los dos.

—No quiero perder tu amistad-ella lo miro con los ojos cristalinos. —Lo ciento pero después de lo que paso entre los dos no puedes pretender que siga siendo tu amiga.

—No puedes decirme eso.

—Lo ciento solo intento hacer lo correcto.

Sin previo aviso Trunks la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuera. —No me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no lo haré, eres mi amiga.

Pan empezó a llorar y correspondió al abrazo.

Tal vez si podían olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos pero Pan no tenía ni idea de las verdaderas intenciones del peli-lila…

Ella creía en su arrepentimiento, ella creía que él solo quería su amistad sin saber que Trunks deseaba poseer nuevamente su cuerpo, ya no era capaz de mirarla como una amiga ahora solo podía mirarla como lo que era una bella mujer.

* * *

—Trunks, no contesta mis llamadas. —Afirmó Mai a la vez que miraba su celular.

—Descuida, querida ya lo hará. —Aseguro una serena Bulma, quien está tomando el té junto a la ojiceleste

—Si es verdad. —Dijo impaciente pero supo disimular.

Bra y Goten observaban y escuchaban la conversación desde la cocina, la cual estaña muy cerca de la sala en donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

—Trunks paso la noche con Pan, de eso estoy segura.

—No puedes decir algo tan serio como eso Trunks se casa pasado mañana y él y Pan son solo amigos.

—Goten, lo sé pero es que en la fiesta de anoche vi como mi hermano tocaba y besaba a Pan y esas caricias no son las de un amigo, él no parecía el mismo de siempre, se noto que el alcohol le afecto porque si Trunks hubiera estado en su cinco sentidos hubiera sido incapaz de faltarle el respeto a Pan.

— ¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que pasaron la noche juntos?

—Mientras mi hermano la besaba le decía que quería estar a solas con ella y luego cuando me invitaste a bailar los perdí de vista y ya no los vi en toda la noche.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba entre los dos?

—Porque probamente hubieras hecho un escándalo y todos se hubieran enterado y un escándalo más sería ya el colmo para mi familia.

* * *

Estaba en la sala de su apartamento, estaba sentado en el sofá y mantenía la cabeza baja.

—Mai es la solución a mis problemas, si me caso con ella callaría a todos esos que se han dedicado a criticarme por ser tan mujeriego, tan irresponsable y con esa mala reputación deje el apellido de mi familia muy por debajo pero mi boda con Mai arreglara eso, remediare mi error. — Aseguro mientras posaba sus manos sobre su cabeza-sin embargo no puedo negar que me encantaría estar con Pan de nuevo…

Paso sus manos sobre su cara y luego abrió sus ojos—Mai será mi esposa pero Pan tiene que ser parte de mi vida, ella tiene que ser mía aún que tenga que ocupar el lugar de la otra en mi vida. —dijo él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

¿Y qué tal estuvo? Espero recibir su opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo =) ¡Gracias por leee!


End file.
